Poutine Pool Party
Poutine Pool Party is the tenth restaurant in the game. Poutine Pool Party unlocks at XP level 23. Difficulty / tips Difficulty : # # # # # - No Holding station. - Have 2 cooking station (Fryer and Grill Station). - Have 1 Preparing station (Maple Syrup Station). - No Cooking Sear / Seasoning Gauge process in this restaurant. - Have Fishing Rod. - Have a Dessert. - Most of food item passed by Topping station. Spending for upgrade : # # # # # # # Earning money rate : ??? Require level : ??? Cost to unlock : 9,000 coins + 15 golds. This restaurant has a similar gameplay like Big Bay Burgers , they also sum some feature from previous restaurant such as Fishing rod from Prato Toscano etc. This restaurant will don't have any holding/warming station. If player do mistake, player will have no choice but do it all over again and get a penalty. in the later episode , player will suffer with the food recipe with a lost of process and can waste player a lot of time. When player want to serve a Dessert, player need to tap the ice block for several times, in order to refill the Dessert. In season 1 , player will unlock Fishing rod , Grill station ,and Dessert , Maple Syrup Station. In season 2 , player will unlock the new drink / Topping station which have a same feature like Big Bay Burgers. In season 3 ''' , player will unlock a new dessert. New Menu Item will start get a hard process/ can confuse player easily. '''In season 4 , player will unlock the new product , new menu dish's now will have long process , may confuse player in later episode . Tips : - The first thing player have to do in every episode is (Tap Maple tree, Refilled Dessert , Tap Fishing rod) Don't forget about it !! - Don't forgot to tap ice block '''to refill a Dessert everytime! . - from season 3 , make your Appliance upgrade reach to at least 50% (because there will be a lot of dificulties) - '''Not recommend to Upgrade Maple tree more than level 2 ( because they only have one purpose , to make Maple Syrup Station become available to use faster , upgrade more than this will only help player able to use Maple Syrup Station much faster and waste the money. - Recommend to reach the Drink station's Upgrade to at least level 3 - Recommend to reach the Topping station (Cheese Curd Station,Gravy Station,Ketchup Station) to maximum level. - Recommend to reach the Grill / Fryer Station to at least level 2 Meals and Products * Back Bacon * Tom Hurtin Coffee * Nanaimo Bar * Salmon * Potato * Ketchup * Bannock Dough * Cheese Curd * Butter Tart * Gravy * Brew * Venison and Bread You can make the following meals with the previous products * BackBacon,eh? * Maple Bacon * Salmon Griller * Sticky Fried Salmon * Cheese Bread * Bannock Bread * Ketchup Chips * Maple Salmon In Sauce * Bacon-Cheese Paradise * Bannock Burger * Poutine * Maple-glazed Doughnut * Tourtiere * Brampton Cheese Steak AutoChef * Takov McHoser Trivia * BackBacon,eh? is the food meals that has the same name as Back Bacon product's name (because it actually BackBacon after all). * This restaurant original has Christmas,Maple reference/concept. * This is the first restaurant that take place in the pool , and use swim ring instead of chair.